Love for my twin sister Neko
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: Naruto wants to know what's wrong his twin sister, sorry I am not to good at summaries you well just had to read and found out plz XD


**Okay here's another story I write for my best friend RinSakura-chan aka Sonicmilahedgie about 2 or 3 years ago plus she'd wanted me to put it up and just a warning you can read it if you want if not then go back and to the the rest of you that want to read it then injoy X3**

**Genre: Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song the song belongs to Yumi Kimura **

* * *

><p><strong>Love for my twin sister Neko<strong>

I have this sister and her name is Neko will to tell you the truth she's my twin sister to be correct and my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am her twin brother yeah it's a shocker to me too but I love my sister Neko and she loves me too plus she's a awesome twin I ever had. But today my sister looks kind of sad right now when I up to her, she began to cry all sadly as she cried in my arms, I was pissed that someone made my twin sister cry.

"Who made you cry?" I asked her.

"Uchiha Sasuke did" Neko told me.

I was pissed so fucking pissed to hear that Sasuke my best friend made my twin sister Neko cry before I went looking for that asshole I took my sister to my other best friend Hyuuga Neji. As Neji understands and he'd took my sister who was still crying but Neji tried his best to calm her down after that I went looking for my so call best friend as I found him sitting under a tree outside, I went up to him and gave him a good punish to his pretty face.

"You bastard! You made my twin sister cry! BASTARD!" I yelled all angry pissed.

"So what! That I made your sister cry! She'd slapped me!" Sasuke replied as he'd looks at me.

"Neko Slapped you? Well you probably made her so very mad" I told Sasuke.

"Yeah I did! I made her mad and she'd cried that baby" Sasuke replied as he'd did a slight grin.

I saw that and that made me so fucking mad that I lost it and punish him once more then we got into a fight and some Sensei's had to come and brake it up, my sister come and once she saw the Sensei's came running toward my direction. Once Neko got there she saw me and that baka Sasuke missed up with blood on our mouths and fists and school unforms as my sister looked at us but Neko was still crying, I went to my twin sister and hugged her and she'd hugged me back.

"Naruto onii-chan! I'm in love with Uchiha Sasuke" Neko replied with a soft cry.

"I know but why? Why Sasuke?" I asked her.

"I don't know why" Neko told me.

Sasuke watched us but couldn't take it anymore and so he went up towards us and pulled my sister away from me, he'd pulled her away from me so fast that Sasuke made my sister down her notebook. I followed them as I heard Neko screaming at him to let her go but Sasuke didn't listen to her one bit, I was pissed even more as I followed them but then they came to a stop as Sasuke push my sister up against the wall sort of hard, I was about to go over there when Sasuke said to my twin sister Neko.

"Please would you stop crying Neko" Sasuke replied.

"I can't you jerk! You bastard!" Neko cried as my sister kept on crying.

I watched my twin sister cry to my so called best friend Uchiha Sasuke as he'd just stood there then Neko said.

"Your so stupid to believe that bitch Sakura!" Neko yelled at him as fresh new tears came running down her face.

"Sakura saw you kissing Neji!" Sasuke told my sister.

"She was lying! You big baka!" Neko said to him.

"Neko your mine! No one can have you!" Sasuke pointed out as he'd looks into her beautiful dark eyes.

"W-what? I-I'm... I'm yours? But I'm not your girlfriend" Neko replied as her tears stops.

As I was shock to hear this too my sister looked away and when she did that she'd spotted me and then she ran to me, I looked at my twin sister and she looked at me back, Neko then grabbed me by the right hand and we walked away from Uchiha Sasuke. The next at school my sister stayed close to me and Neji Gaara who was my other best friend of mine as all four of us walked to class together, I notice Sasuke talking to Sakura and Ino to me Sasuke thinks that by talking with them that will make my sister Neko mad or angry. But it didn't you see my sister said that she's in love with Sasuke but she is also in love with Hyuuga Neji too so there you go as we we walked right pass them Neko just turn the other cheek like saying whatever baka. Sasuke got so pissed that he walked away from both Sakura and Ino and went to class too, class was so boring as our sensei Kakashi-sensei was teaching new math stuff both Kiba and Shikamaru fell asleep and Shikamaru's girlfriend Temari just sighs and just pays attention to Kakashi-sensei's lesson. As I look to my left side of me; my twin sister Neko was napping too as she'd was sleeping all cutely then to my surprise Neji poked Neko on her left side and she'd then screamed out all cutely making everyone in class turn around and look at her. I couldn't stop laughing as Kakashi-sensei looked at my sister as Neko was blushing so badly because of what Neji did, Neji laughed too so did Temari and Shikamaru and Kiba too and so did the rest of the class plus Kakashi-sensei join in too and then finally Neko did too as all of us laughed altogether as it was so funny. After about ten minutes the laughing stop and Kakashi-sensei restarted his lesson plan again my sister Neko didn't go back to sleep she'd payed attention this time and so did I will for the most part. Class ended early and my twin sister Neko and I plus two other best friends Gaara and Neji came walking with us , we went to the library to go check out some books for English Class as we got there we saw Shino and Hinata there too I said hello to both Shino and Hinata and they said hello back to me and Neji, Neko and Gaara too. Neko went and told me that she had to go to the little girls room and that she'll meet us in the library after that, I told Neko it was fine and she'd left quickly because she really had to go. So Neji, Gaara, Hinata, Shino and myself went into the school's library and went to go get our books for English Class, 20 minutes has pass and my sister hasn't gotten back from the restroom but suddenly I heard a girl screamed. Neji, Shino, Gaara, and Hinata heard it too so all of us went running to that srceaming girl because we were all worried, my friend's and I saw student's and Sensei's running to that girl screaming as will. We finally got there and I saw my twin sister Neko screaming at Sakura and Ino plus that baka Sasuke was there too, Neko was fighting with Sakura and Ino as that baka Sasuke just stood there and watched them fight each other.

"Leave me the hell alone you bitch!" Neko yelled.

"Shut up! You slut!" Ino yelled back.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing as Sakura join in now.

"You bitch! Stay away from Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled at my sister Neko.

"Will you two shut up with the Sasuke-kun crap! He doesn't like you or Ino! You stupid bitches!" Neko yelled at them both.

And it was true Sasuke doesn't like Sakura or Ino, he really likes my sister Neko I think but that's my guess plus Sasuke finds both Sakura and Ino really annoying and I am very sure he doesn't like Sakura or Ino because they are so annoying. My twin sister Neko is not one of those fan girls crying out for Sasuke's attention like Sakura and Ino are when my sister likes someone she'll stay quiet and then see if that guy likes her back. Neko doesn't follow him around or begs for his attention she'll wait and see until he tells her himself that he likes her or better yet she'll tell me and I playfully joke around her that she has a crush on some hot duo and Neko gets mad at me for it. The Sensei's broke up the fight and told everyone to go back to class because the show was over, the Sensei's at our school were nice of not to send my sister Neko and both Sakura and Ino to the Principal Office. So all three of them were lucky, I went to my twin sister and she saw me, she saw and Neko went and hugged me and then told me something so stupid and then I laughed.

"Onii-san! I am not in love with Uchiha Sasuke anymore! I'm in love with Hyuuga Neji" Neko told with a smile.

"I already know that Neko-chan! And you know what? Neji likes you too!" I told with smile too.

Neko giggled all happily as we still hugged each other as my beloved twin sister Neko was finally happy as my sister let's go of me and raced towards Neji and jumped hugs him all happily and cutely, Neji went and kissed my sister Neko on the lips because after all Neko was now his girlfriend and I was happy for them.

Okay here is the song Always with Me as Neji and Neko walked off together as Neko's brother Naruto watches them go**.**

**Somewhere, a voice calls, in the depths of my heart**  
><strong>May I always be dreaming, the dreams that move my heart<strong>

**So many tears of sadness, uncountable through and through**  
><strong>I know on the other side of them I'll find you<strong>

**Everytime we fall down to the ground we look up to the blue sky above**  
><strong>We wake to it's blueness, as for the first time<strong>

**Though the road is long and lonely and the end far away, out of sight**  
><strong>I can with these two arms embrace the light<strong>

**As I bid farewell my heart stops, in tenderness I feel**  
><strong>My silent empty body begins to listen to what is real<strong>

**The wonder of living, the wonder of dying**  
><strong>The wind, town, and flowers, we all dance one unity<strong>

**Somewhere a voice calls in the depths of my heart**  
><strong>keep dreaming your dreams, don't ever let them part<strong>

**Why speak of all your sadness or of life's painfull woes**  
><strong>Instead let the same lips sing a gentle song for you<strong>

**The whispering voice, we never want to forget,**  
><strong>in each passing memory always there to guide you<strong>

**When a miror has been broken, shattered pieces scattered on the ground**  
><strong>Glimpses of new life, reflected all around<strong>

**Window of beginning, stillness, new light of the dawn**  
><strong>Let my silent, empty body be filled and reborn<strong>

**No need to search outside, nor sail across the sea**  
><strong>Cause here shining inside me, it's right here inside me<strong>

**I've found a brightness, it's always with me**

~The End~

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so what do you guys think?<strong>

**I hope you guys love or like it? X3**

**Please comment and review and please no flame or mean ones okay XD**


End file.
